


Unusual Forms of Diplomacy

by wilddragonflying



Series: Fallout Fic [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's all it is, this is... just smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: Ummm... *points to tags*





	Unusual Forms of Diplomacy

” _Maxson!_ ”

Kaili’s outraged shout echoes through the command deck, startling the scribe making repairs on a strut next to her and even making the knight in power armor jump. Kaili stomps forward, footfalls echoing satisfyingly off of the metal floor as she approaches the knight. “Where is he?” she snarls; she’s tense enough that if anyone moves wrong, she’s going to snap, and she is in  _no_  mood for bullshit.

Luckily the knight heeds the warning her body language is giving off. ”Elder Maxson has retired to his quarters for the night,” she answers; Kaili gives her a curt nod before spinning on her heel to stalk towards the ladder.

The door to Maxson’s quarters is shut, but Kaili doesn’t let that stop her; she throws the door open, striding into the room before slamming it shut once more behind her. “ _You,_ ” she growls, stalking forward until she can give Maxson a hard shove - she’s so caught up in her anger that she doesn’t even register that Maxson’s out of both his battlecoat and uniform, instead wearing what she would term  _casual clothes_ if she wasn’t so damned pissed. “You are going to explain to me what the  _hell_  you think you’re doing, sending a vertibird full of knights and scribes to one of  _my_  settlements and demanding to be allowed access to search for  _artifacts._ ” Kaili spits the last word like it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

She has to give credit where credit is due; Maxson recovers quickly, glaring down at Kaili as he answers stiffly, “I was  _thinking_  that my soldiers would do their duty. We had no knowledge of the Minutemen’s alliance with the settlement in question.”

”Bull _shit_ ,” Kaili hisses. “You know just about everything that goes on in this Commonwealth, and if you don’t then one of your proctors does. I’m not exactly subtle about which settlements I protect, and neither are my men. You knew damned well that we protect Spectacle Island, and if I hadn’t been there checking up on things when that bird showed up, you’d have several funerals to arrange.”

”Your Minutemen wouldn’t be able to take out that many of my knights,” Maxson counters, and Kaili crosses her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

”Maxson. I trained the Minutemen on that island  _myself,_ ” she says slowly, as though explaining something to a child. Because it was also the location of Mercer Safehouse, but Kaili wasn’t about to tell him that. “You know what my aim is like, what my record is. If you think I allow anything less than near-perfection, then you’re stupider than I thought.”

Maxson’s face goes an interesting shade of red. “My soldiers train every day, and have access to far superior technology,” he says hotly. “Not counting the vertibird, which gives them an  _immense_  advantage over your amateurs waving around pop guns.”

Kaili’s fist makes contact with Maxson’s face before she thinks about it; the impact makes her knuckles ache and she’s pretty sure she’s split the skin of at least one, because the hit landed right on his mouth. Maxson reacts almost impressively fast, grabbing Kaili by the upper arms and spinning them around so he can shove her up against the locker behind him. Maxson’s lip is definitely split; she can see a drop of blood beading on the lower one. “What the  _hell?_ ” he growls, glaring at Kaili through narrowed eyes.

”Don’t you  _ever_  insult my men again,” Kaili hisses. “They’re more honorable than anyone else in the goddamned Commonwealth, and care more about protecting humanity than you do, hiding behind your ideals the way that you do. Insult them again, and I won’t just give you one punch,  _Elder._  I’ll knock every single goddamned tooth out of your thick fucking skull.”

Maxson does his best to loom over Kaili, but she’s not impressed; she dealt with posturing military assholes for most of her life, and this one’s no different(not to mention not tall enough to truly ‘loom’). 

Well, she may not be impressed with his attitude, but certain  _other_  parts of her are rather appreciative of Maxson’s body so close to hers. It’s been longer than she can remember since she’s gotten laid - honestly she thinks the last time might have been when she and Nate got drunk on their honeymoon and hooked up with the woman tending the bar at the hotel they’d stayed at. Maxson may be an asshole, but he’s an attractive asshole, and Kaili’s body is taking notice.

When Maxson opens his mouth to speak, Kaili can’t help the way that her gaze drops; she licks her lips reflexively, and notices that Maxson’s gaze tracks the movement. He seems to have lost his train of thought, and Kaili can’t help but smirk. “Cat got your tongue?” she taunts.

Maxson’s eyes narrow further, and Kaili gets no more warning than that before he’s crushing her mouth beneath his in a punishing kiss, crowding into her space and slotting a thigh between hers. Kaili gasps in surprise, and Maxson presses his advantage, one hand falling down to tighten about Kaili’s hip, his other cupping the side of her face, thumb catching under her jaw to angle her head. Kaili can taste his blood on her lips, and when she feels her knees start to get a little wobbly, anger surges inside of her; so,  _that’s_ how Maxson wants to play this?

Well, Kaili isn’t a bitch in heat; she’s not going to roll over so easily.

Kaili brings her own hands up to fist in the tank top Maxson’s wearing, yanking the top off fast enough that she hears something rip; as soon as the fabric is out of the way, they’re back at each other. Unwilling to be caught off-guard again, Kaili attacks first this time, fisting her hands in Maxson’s hair and dragging him back in for another biting kiss. She can feel his hands tracing the edges of the wrapped top she’s wearing, searching out the knot at the back, and then working it free. Usually Kaili would be in her General’s uniform, but she’d left that at the Castle when she’d left on her supposed-to-be-quick trip to Spectacle Island to check on the safehouse and see if Caretaker had anything else needing done. So now she’s wearing a pair of worn leather pants, some leather armor pieces, and several green scraps sewn together and wrapped around her torso to form an improvised shirt.

One that Maxson is quickly unwrapping, baring her breasts to his hungry touch; the first one is rough, and Kaili makes an appreciative noise in the back of her throat. She can feel Maxson smirk against her mouth as he palms her breast, kneading firmly before rolling his thumb over her nipple, the skin pebbling under his touch and flesh firming. Kaili pants into the kiss, groaning when Maxson gives her nipple a pinching roll. “Like that?” Maxson taunts, repeating the motion.

”Oh God,  _fuck you,_  yes,” Kaili growls, tugging Maxson back into the kiss before deciding that this needs to move faster; she brings her hands down to work at the fastening of Maxson’s pants. It’s a bit difficult to navigate the knot holding them together without being able to see it, but Maxson’s mouth is good for more than just pissing her off; he is a damn  _fantastic_  kisser, and she’s not willing to leave that for longer than necessary just yet. Eventually she triumphs, and as soon as there’s room enough, Kaili pays Maxson back for the fondling by sticking her hand down his pants and wrapping her fingers around his cock.

This time it’s Kaili’s turn to smirk at the noise Maxson makes, twisting her wrist so that she can stroke his cock, squeezing in a rippling motion as she does so just to drag another rough, delicious noise from his throat. Kaili’s tempted to tease, but honestly she doesn’t have the patience for it right now. She takes the time to work Maxson up a bit more, and when he growls impatiently, his own hand moving to cup Kaili’s cunt through her pants, finger pressing  _just_ so, she yanks her hand out of his pants before pushing off against the wall, propelling Maxson backward and towards the bed while she strips the armor from her limbs. When the backs of his knees hit the bed, he sits, pulling Kaili with him; she barely manages to get her knees in place to catch herself before she falls on him. Her hands land on his shoulders, his hands on her hips - almost on her ass - and when they pause, looking at each other, it’s only for a moment before Kaili smirks. “Well, you just gonna leave your hands there, or are you going to put them to use?” she taunts.

Something flashes in Maxson’s eyes, and the next thing Kaili knows, she’s being lifted, her pants and underwear tugged off before being tossed to the side, and then there’s a hand between her thighs, a finger slipping through her slick folds to bump against her clit. “I can think of a few uses,” Maxson says with a smug grin as Kaili gasps, rolling her hips into his hand.

”Yeah?” Kaili breathes, her hands tightening on Maxson’s shoulders as she looks at him with a challenge in her eyes. “Prove it. Or are you just pretending your head isn’t actually empty?”

She doesn’t get a warning before Maxson’s hand moves, his thumb circling her clit as his index and middle fingers slip into her pussy. Kaili moans, head falling back as heat spikes in her gut, hips twitching. “ _Fuck,_ ” Maxson growls; it’s a sentiment Kaili readily echoes. She’d forgotten just how much she likes being filled quickly enough to sting. Kaili can feel his gaze on her, and she can’t resist arching her back, showing off just a little. Maxson likes the view, if the hitch in his breath is any indication; Kaili looks back at him with a grin, raising an eyebrow as she looks down pointedly at his lap.

”You going to get rid of those pants any time soon?”

Maxson raises an eyebrow to match hers, and then gives a sharp thrust with the fingers he’s still got buried in her. “Little occupied, here,” he reminds her, smirking at the way Kaili barely manages to choke back a groan at the move.

”Fine,” she growls, lifting herself onto her knees so that she has room to maneuver as she reaches for his pants. It takes some work - not helped by the fact that Maxson seems to be trying to fuck her brains out before his cock is even out of his pants - but eventually he’s kicking the pants off of his ankles and onto the floor, and Kaili reaches between them to wrap her hand around Maxson’s cock, stroking lightly. 

“You wanna tease, I can play that game,” she grins when Maxson glares at her. In retaliation, he fucks his fingers into her roughly, thumb rubbing right over the exposed part of her clit, and Kaili’s hand tightens on his cock before he slips his fingers out. Kaili takes a moment to line them up properly before she sinks down, the both of them moaning at the feeling.

By the time Kaili is actually sitting on Maxson’s lap, they’re both panting, and Kaili can feel how much effort Maxson is putting into holding himself back; he’s  _that_  much of a gentleman at least. Kaili takes a moment to let herself adjust to his girth, her hands kneading the tense muscles along his shoulders. She takes a moment too long, however; lost in the pleasantly full feeling she hasn’t experienced in a long time, she doesn’t recognize the tensing in Maxson’s thighs until too late.

He rolls them, Kaili yelping in surprise at the movement. He manages to pull the move off without unseating himself too much, and as soon as Kaili’s on her back, he thrust back in, driving a gasp from Kaili’s lips. He grins, smug, and settles into a hard, fast rhythm, hands braced by Kaili’s head. She locks her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles and using the leverage and her well-developed(and hard-earned) leg muscles to drive him, faster and harder. This isn’t making love; hell, this barely qualifies as sex. This is straight-up  _fucking_ , and Kaili hasn’t fucked like this since her twenties.

She’s missed it.

At some point Maxson brings one hand down to thumb at her clit, the unexpected touch making Kaili jerk in surprise. Maxson laughs, barely more than a huff, and Kaili’s eyes narrow. No way is she going to let him get away with  _laughing_  at her. Their current position is a bit different from all the times she’d practiced this maneuver before the Vault, but that barely makes a difference as she flips them; she winces slightly at the sting of Maxson’s cock being yanked from her, but once she’s got Maxson on his back, she doesn’t give him a moment’s respite before she’s sinking back onto his cock, leaning over him to pin his wrists to the bed. “Not so funny now, huh?” she asks breathlessly as she works herself on his dick, hips rolling and shifting until -  _there._  It’s hit and miss, but when it’s hit - oh boy, Kaili sees stars. She can hear Maxson cursing under his breath, and she can’t help but feel smug, her expression morphing into a smirk when she looks down and catches sight of the way Maxson’s gaze is locked on her tits, which are swinging slightly as she rides him. “Good view?” she taunts, breath hitching when Maxson just licks his lips and nods.

If they had more time, if this was anything other than what it was… Well, maybe Kaili would be willing to slow down, let Maxson explore her body a bit more, but right now? 

Right now, she’s just got one goal, and that’s making sure she outlasts him.

It doesn’t take much, once Kaili starts really paying attention to the reactions he’s giving her; a roll of her hips here, a shimmy there, and soon Maxson’s gasping, wrists twisting in Kaili’s grip as his hips move restlessly. The former Vault dweller is relentless, however, and it’s only a matter of time before Maxson’s gritting out a warning, and Kaili pulls herself off of him - she may be close to the end of her ‘fertile’ years, and who knows what effect the cryostasis had on her body, but she’s not taking any risks - to let Maxson come all over himself. She smirks down at him, slightly breathless herself with her effort, and when she releases his wrists, Maxson sits up, wrapping an arm around Kaili to move them again - he puts Kaili on the bed, and moves so he’s kneeling between her legs; Kaili gets a moment to wonder what the hell he’s doing before she gets her answer.

He buries his face between her legs, and Kaili tosses her head back, moaning when she feels his tongue drag over her cunt, flicking against her clit. Her hands fall to his air, fingers tangling in the strands as she jerks when she feels the rough hair of his beard scrape against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. “ _Fucking_  hell,” she hisses, thighs tensing as she does her best not to clamp down on Maxson’s head. She was never going to be able to look at him the same way again, knowing just what he could do with his tongue; just how fucking  _efficient_  he is with it. She’d been close before, but now she’s not going to last more than another few heartbeats, she can feel herself getting closer and closer, pleasure coiling tighter and tighter in her gut until it bursts, and she comes with a sharp cry, fingers tightening in Maxson’s hair and not letting him up until she’s ridden out the waves of her orgasm. 

She hauls him up for a kiss, groaning at the taste of herself on his lips, and when they part, they don’t go far, panting into the space between them as they try to catch their breath. Once Kaili has hers back, she asks, “So. You gonna tell your soldiers to leave Minutemen settlements alone?”

Maxson seems to laugh despite himself. “I will… consider doing so,” he allows. It’s not exactly what Kaili was hoping to hear, and she gives his hair one sharp tug in reprimand, but when he just looks at her with a raised eyebrow, Kaili decides that pushing the subject now would be pointless, and ruin a perfectly good post-orgasmic afterglow.

”Fine,” she sighs, releasing the hold she still has on his hair in favor of nudging him with a knee until he moves out of her way. She gets to her feet carefully, stretching in an attempt to lessen the burn in her thighs; sneaking through a super mutant hive has  _nothing_  on what she just did. Once Kaili is certain she’s steady on her feet, she sets about gathering up her clothing and dressing; Maxson apparently has no such plans, stretched out on his bed as he is. He also appears to be dozing off, and Kaili takes the opportunity to snatch something that doesn’t technically belong to her - yet - before scampering.

The next time she visits the Prydwen, she’s wearing Maxson’s battlecoat, but with a few modifications of her own - namely the replacement of the Brotherhood’s insignia with the Minutemen’s.

It’s worth the odd looks she gets for the brilliant flush that turns Maxson’s face tato-red.


End file.
